Family
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Reyson is pissed that Rafiel suddenly showed up after all these years. Leanne is stuck in the middle of it. Will a house be united? A side story to the main story of Fire Emblem. Read and review!


Hey you guys! i had this story gathering dust in my attic for awhile. (Yes I'm joking... Kinda) and I thought hey let's post it! I hope you guys like it. It's like a side story to the main story you know. Now then without further ado.. here's the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own

_Italics= Flashback for the most part. _

* * *

Family

Only Chapter: Restoring A Family

(No PoV)

"Reyson. What happened during the years I was gone?" Rafiel asked him. Reyson shrugged. What was he supposed to say? "Reyson. Tell me. I wasn't there to see you guys for all those years." Reyson's eyes narrowed and frowned.

"What am I supposed to say _brother_? That during the years you were gone I got captured and Leanne nearly died? That I became corrupted for a heron?" Reyson told him bitterly.

"Reyson. I may have been gone but I never stopped loving you two. I thought you two were dead."

"Ha! You didn't even come back to check how we were. You didn't know we could still be alive." Reyson hissed at him. Rafiel put a hand on him but he shrugged it off.

"Thanks for checking up on us now Rafiel." Reyson left then, irritated beyond all belief.

"What am I supposed to say?" Rafiel thought solemnly. Leanne entered the room at that moment.

"Rafiel? Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Rafiel frowned.

"Even my dear little sister won't call me brother anymore…" he whispered softly. Leanne rushed to his side then.

"Are you alright? Rafiel?" Leanne asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm alright dear." Rafiel was about to push her away when he realized something. He'll get more answers out of her then Reyson. "Leanne, tell me. What happened during the years I was gone?" Leanne hesitated. She visibly tightens and frowned.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to tell you." Rafiel frowned. Of course.

"Why not Leanne? I want to know what happened during the years I was gone." Leanne's eyes hardened and she whispered to him harshly.

"You never came back. Why should I tell you what happened? You were never there…" her words cut through him like a knife through butter. He won't give up though.

"Leanne. I never stopped loving you two. I was so devastated when the forest was burned down. I was so scared and worried about what happened to you two. Please tell me you at least believe that…" Leanne hesitated and then nodded slowly. Rafiel smiled. "I want to know what happened. Please tell me." Leanne hesitated once again and then began talking.

"Alright… I'll tell you." Leanne mumbled slowly. "I'm not too sure about what happened with Reyson but when the forest burned down, I fainted. I was thought to be dead, along with the other herons." Rafiel nodded, understanding. Leanne continued, "I was supposed to be dead but the forest protected me. It used the last of its strength to protect me so I fell asleep for years. It was only until a few years back that I woke up. I found the forest around me destroyed and saw hunters in the vicinity. I did the only thing I could do. I ran." Leanne whispered. "It was only until I met Ike and his mercenary band that I found Reyson." Leanne finished, smiling. Rafiel sat there, angry and bewildered.

"Hunters went into the forest? What about the other herons? There must be others who survived." Rafiel muttered horrified. Leanne shook her head, tears threatening to spill.

"No. Not that I know of…" she whispered sadly. "We're the only survivors besides Father." Rafiel clenched his fists tightly.

"That's terrible." Rafiel whispered.

"What I know of Reyson is that he was alone for years before he knew I was alive. Not completely because Tibarn became his guardian but with Father bedridden and his heart heavy with grief, he might as well been." Leanne softens her voice then. "Brother, why have you not come home until now?" Rafiel shook his head sadly.

"I couldn't. A few days prior to the massacre, hunters captured me. I was sold off to Hetzel of Begnion." Leanne's face grew dim. Rafiel continued as if in a trance. "He was a kind man. He saw I was weakening each day kept in captivity so after he made sure to nurse me to full health, he allowed me to return to the forest. Before reaching the forest, I felt sooner than I heard the cries of my people in pain. I saw as though I was there that the forest was growing weak. I felt my heart grow weak and my eyes failed me. I was lost in grief, not being able to bring myself to fly closer to the forest. I somehow ended up in the desert where Queen Nailah rescued me. She gave me a home where I thought was gone." Leanne places her hand on Rafiel's, relaying the feelings she has to her brother.

"That's terrible brother." Leanne spoke quietly, her gaze lowered. Rafiel held her face and lifted it.

"Hold your head up high Leanne. It is fine. I'm fine. My home has been restored and our people are in peace now. We now have to restore our clan to its former glory and because of all of this the bird clan has now reestablished their bond." Rafiel smiled gently, caressing his little sister's cheek as well. "We are now a united clan. Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Serenes are together now. Something that haven't been seen for years has been achieved because of all that has occurred." Leanne reached out to her brother and held him.

"I-I don't understand why Reyson is so angry at you. Both of you have suffered so much…" Leanne whispered. Rafiel hugged Leanne caringly. He stroked her long hair and kissed her forehead.

"Its understandable why Reyson would be mad. Time will let his anger subside." He released his hold on her and ruffled her golden hair. "It'll be fine Leanne." Leanne stared at her brother before saying goodbye in search of Reyson.

-X-

"Leanne. What's the matter?" Reyson asked, seeing her devastated face. Leanne placed her hand on Reyson's and spoke quietly, carefully.

"Why are you acting cold towards Rafiel Reyson?" Reyson turned his gaze away from Leanne's then before speaking quietly.

"He abandoned us." Leanne shook her head.

"No he didn't Reyson! You and I both know that!" Leanne released her brother's hand and started to pace slightly. She continued walking deep in thought before stopping and stare at her brother. "I don't understand. Wasn't what happened with Rafiel the same for what happened with me? Why are you so calm and understanding with me but cold and judgmental with Rafiel?" Reyson avoided meeting Leanne's eyes before speaking.

"Because he found another home." Reyson scratched his head and spoke once more. "You were in a deep sleep from being protected by the forest but I became corrupt and thought my family was lost and my forest was dead. Leanne you can't imagine how I felt when I saw your face. 'My baby sister is alive!' I was thrilled but when I saw Rafiel I was happy but also angry. I have so many questions on why he wasn't here when we needed him. **We** Leanne. **We. **He is the older one. He should've been here for us. It. It pissed me off to see him so happy with Queen Nailah when we were alone." Leanne shook her head immediately.

"No that's not right, we had Tibarn. We had Naesala and Nealuchi Brother." Reyson place his hand on her head and smiled grimly.

"You did not see the cruelty of our people bathed in blood Leanne. You are still pure whereas I- I am corrupt. I can't forgive him for not being here when we needed him. Even if he wasn't able to. I'm sorry." Reyson flexed his wings then and started to fly. Leanne called after his quickly retreating form to no avail. She placed her head in her palms and started to chant the song her mother used to sing when she was depressed. She closed her eyes and imagined her mother still with her.

"_Everything will be alright Leanne. The rain will stop soon." _Leanne thought quietly, looking up at the darkened skies.

"When mother? When?"

-X-

"Reyson. Is that you?" Lorazieh called out. Reyson nodded and entered the dim room.

"Yes Father. Is there something you need?" Lorazieh motioned for Reyson to come closer and pinched his cheek.

"Reyson. How are you and Leanne doing?" Reyson smiled and sat down beside Lorazieh. Lorazieh released his grip and smiled gently back at Reyson.

"I'm glad to see your strength has been returned somewhat Father." Lorazieh chuckled loudly, his whole body shuddering as well.

"Yes yes. Now then tell me about what is happening between you and Leanne and Rafiel as well." Reyson started to twitch before answering.

"We're all fine Father." Lorazieh held out his hand and patted Reyson's head.

"Thank you Reyson." Reyson looked bewildered at his Father's sudden thanks. "For everything. I know it must've been hard to care for me when we thought we lost everything. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything and made you do everything yourself." Reyson quickly shook his head.

"No Father! Its alright." Reyson spoke gently. Lorazieh closed his yes and murmured softly.

"Reyson. Don't be too harsh with your brother. I can see how you feel Reyson. Don't forget we are herons. We can sense how a person's feeling. Reyson I know you don't truly hate your brother. Please, make peace with him. He cares for you deeply." Reyson closed his own eyes and started reminisce the past.

"_Reyson! Where are you?!" Rafiel cried out. Reyson started to giggle to himself. Rafiel looked up at the tree to see a white wing sticking out. "Now where could he be?" Rafiel quietly started to fly towards his brother and grabbed him from behind. _

"_Found you!" He took hold of his brother and flew to the ground. "Let's go back now." Rafiel lifted Reyson and walked slowly towards home. _

"_Reyson! You're covered in mud!" Lillia cried out. "Geez! How do you even get mud on your clothes when we fly?" Reyson started to shudder in fright. Rafiel patted Reyson's head._

"_Ah leave him be Lillia. It's fine!" Lillia shook her head, grinning all the same. Leanne started to waddle towards them then. Reyson went to pick up his sister, which got mud over her as well._

"_Ah! Reyson!" Lillia cried out then stopped. "Sigh. Go get cleaned up for dinner. Clean Leanne too…" Rafiel place a hand on Lillia's shoulder and smiled._

"_I'll help clean them up." Rafiel spoke gently. Lillia nodded and continued with dinner when Lorazieh appeared._

"_Everyone come in here." Lorazieh quickly motioned for everyone to come towards him. When they arrived they saw their mother grinning widely._

"_We're having triplets." Shock overwhelmed them but quickly turned to joy. They all shouted in glee before hugging their mother. _This happy moment quickly played out to the Serenes Massacre. Reyson clenched his fist and turned away from his father.

"Ill let you rest Father." He quickly walked out the door, brushing pass Rafiel along the way. Rafiel stared after his brother before entering Lorazieh's room.

"Father how are you?" Lorazieh smiled at him.

"Rafiel! How are you?"

-X-

"It's raining…" Leanne thought sadly. She remembered her mother's words once more and shook her head, trying to clear it. She felt herself get soaked by the rain but couldn't bring herself to go into the shade.

"The rain will stop soon." She turned hearing the voice and saw Naesala.

"Will it really?" Naesala looked at the crestfallen face and held her.

"What's wrong Leanne? Why are you in the rain?" She shook her head, remaining quiet. Naesala continued to gently encourage her to open up. Reyson appeared at the scene, about to speak when Leanne spoke.

"What if the rain doesn't stop?" Naesala stared at the shivering girl, her eyes welling up in tears. He quietly held onto her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Reyson looked down at the ground.

"_Lillia's mad at me again Rafiel…" Rafiel grinned at his little brother._

"_Don't ruffle you feathers about it. Lillia won't stay mad for long." Reyson stared down at the ground, remaining silent. Rafiel flicked his brother's forehead so he would look up._

"_Reyson. Look at me." The small child looked up and saw Rafiel's gentle grin. The same one he always wore. "Look. It's raining right now right?" Reyson nodded quickly. "But the rain always lets up doesn't it? And when it does something good always happen too." Reyson stared at his brother's face and shook his head. In reply to his brother's movement, he ruffled his hair._

"_Everything will be alright."_

Reyson quickly walked away from the scene and retreated into his room. He quickly remembered all the times Rafiel has helped him. All the times he's been there for him. Whether Lillia was angry at him or if he was stuck and needed help. His brother was always there. He racked his brain for answers to his current dilemma and found none except one.

-X-

"Leanne? Time for dinner." Rafiel called for his sister. Leanne got up from her place on the floor and walked with him to diner. Upon reaching, Reyson sat there looking expectantly at them.

"What? Hurry up and sit so we can eat." Rafiel's eyes widened seeing Reyson willingly sitting at the table waiting for him and Leanne. The two quickly sat down and upon seeing the room, they saw familiar faces. Tibarn, Naesala, Nailah, and Lorazieh each sat at the table waiting for them.

Rafiel looked at the food and recognized all the meals placed out. One was the apple pie that Lillia used to make. The second was the garden salad that their mother always had out for dinner. The third was the nuts and berries that Rafiel and Reyson used to gather every season up until the massacre.

Reyson spoke up quietly then. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you Rafiel. I- I know it must've been hard on you as well. You've lost as much as I did and more. I'm truly sorry for making you suffer." Rafiel grinned gently once more at his brother.

"It's alright Reyson. I understand how you feel. Thank you for all of this." Reyson shook his head and continued.

"No there's one more thing I have to say." Reyson turned to Tibarn, Naesala, and Nailah then.

"Thank you for taking care of us. Each of us, and I speak for all of us, can never repay the kindness you showed us. You are our family." Reyson spoke quickly and promptly, his cheeks flaring red. He then turned back to Rafiel and said softly.

"Welcome home… Brother."

* * *

Now wasn't that sweet. A family is back together! Hope you guys liked it. Review as always. Later!


End file.
